


No!

by princess_mouse



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Bad Jokes, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11662923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_mouse/pseuds/princess_mouse
Summary: Duff loves to say no to Slash.





	1. Mr. Moody Pants

“Fuck no!”

Slash groaned. Everyone around him in the dressing room was watching as he dragged himself up off the floor. Duff was looming over him like always, he loved the man but he was sick of the word no. There was no reasoning with him when he said it. How could one person have that many ways to say no?

Hell no.

Absolutely not.

Not happening!

Slash, no! or No, Slash! (those were interchangeable)

No way.

Nope.

Nix.

Nah.

Uh-uh.

Negative.

That was just the brief list of ones Slash could think of. Typically, there were other words tacked onto the different no’s. Usually questions like what is wrong with you? Do you mind? What in hell? Don’t or stop – or those combined which was a rare treat these days. A wide variety of swears were also used. If it meant “no” Duff would find a way to say it.

Axl and Izzy sat quietly watching the little fight that had broke out. Steven was god knows where. Duff huffed out an annoyed sound and decided to go put his eyeliner on.

“You’d swear to god I asked you to cut your balls off!” Slash chimed in as Duff went to walk away.

Slash followed him, all the while grumbling about Duff’s love for the word no.

That didn’t seem to impress the blonde who went back to scowling at his reflection in the mirror. He dropped down onto the chair and grabbed his eyeliner pencil. Slash hopped up on the table top and sat there kicking his legs all the while complaining.

“Do you ever shut up?” Izzy chided. His arms cradling their sleepy fearless leader. The lack of Axl’s energy was draining the room but Slash seemed to be filling in that role.

Slash grinned at the state of the room especially the look of irritation on his boyfriend’s face. “Hey, Mikey. You know what would be nice? If you said yes!”

“Don’t call me Mikey. It’s Mike or Duff,” Duff snapped slamming his eyeliner pencil onto the table.

For the sake of being his usual annoying self, Slash leaned over and pulled at a piece of his boyfriend’s blonde hair to tease him. He snickered when Duff made a sound of disgust and swatted his hand away. “Oh, calm down Mr. Moody Pants,” Slash barked. He wasn’t thinking –he rarily did but when he watched Duff storm away from him he knew he made a mistake.

“You pissed him off,” Axl said hoarsely before he started to cough. Izzy snuggled him closely and tried to soothe him.

Slash stopped his bubbly crusade of annoyance and looked over to his bandmates who were all staring at him. Izzy managed to look intimidating even while cradling Axl in his arms like a small child. Steven had snuck in at some point and was seated next to the other couple in the room.

Was Duff mad? He always picked on his boyfriend. “He’s fine,” He laughed nervously. It was fine. It would be okay. Duff didn’t stay mad for long. Once the concert was over he could apologize in the hotel room.

“He's crying,” Steven said in his usual cheery way.

Slash could feel his stomach twist in knots over that comment. “What did I do?”

Three sets of blue eyes stared back at him. All of them with varying degrees of attitude written on their faces.

“If you must ask you are honestly as dumb as you looked a few minutes ago,” Izzy shot back.

Steven shifted awkwardly in his seat to get away from Axl’s sniffling. The last thing the messiest member of the band wanted was to get sick. He looked at his best friend sadly. It hurt him more seeing his other friend crying in the hall. It took a lot to make Duff cry but obviously Slash was to stupid to get it. “Marriage matters to Duff,” Steven said seriously his bubbly tone gone.

“You keep making a joke out of your proposals and you wonder why Duff is upset,” Axl said rubbing at his tired eyes before fixing his glare back on his friend.

Slash felt his heart drop into the spinning pit of turmoil in his stomach. Did he really hurt Duff every time he dropped to his knees backstage asking him to marry him?

“Your heart is in the right place but you’re missing the mark by a mile,” Axl said sympathetically.

Steven shook his head in agreement. “He’s traditional. He grew up in a traditional family. Deep down he still wants that moment when you ask him to be special. Duff wants it to be something he will always remember, not you clowning around.”

“You should go apologize though,” Izzy suggested. The last thing they needed was Axl who was sick, Steven high off his ass, Duff emotionally crippled and mad at Slash, and Slash being an idiot on stage.

Slash took that as his cue to make his way out of the dressing room and search for the blonde giant. Last thing he needed was to sleep on the floor tonight – not like it would be the first time. He ran through the maze of hallways but couldn’t find his boyfriend. He was pretty sure he didn’t pass Duff, it was pretty hard to miss someone who stood 6’3 and loomed over you. Unfortunately, Slash didn't find him till it was time to start the show. 

Duff didn’t say anything to him the whole time they were on stage or in the car headed towards the hotel. When they arrived, their manager handed out the room keys. Izzy piggybacked Axl to their room, Steven bopped gleefully off to his room to be alone, and Duff was handed the last key. Slash kept his mouth shut and watched as his boyfriend hinted for him to follow him to their room.

Usually he couldn’t make a habit to keep his stupid comments to himself but right now he knew better. The puffiness he saw in his boyfriend’s eyes meant Steven wasn’t lying. He had been crying. Duff didn’t look mad, he looked defeated maybe even crestfallen. Slash followed him in silence and waited for the door to be unlocked and invited into their room.

Darkness greeted them and Duff closed the door behind them. Slash found his way to the light switch and flicked it on, eliminating the room and Duff’s features.

“So, are you expecting to fuck me tonight too?” Duff asked bitterly.

Duff’s icy tone could chill the room and Slash could feel the words stinging his skin.

Slash cleared his throat and timidly said, “I was thinking we could cuddle.” He took the chance to look up and see if that maybe melted away some of the iciness. He wanted to keep his mouth shut and let his actions speak louder than his words for once.

Duff toed off his cowboy boots and left them at the door. His hazel eyes leered at Slash as he walked past him and towards the bed. “Ok,” was all Duff said as he plopped down on the bed and rolled onto his side facing the wall.

Was it a trap? What did Duff want him to do?

Toeing off his own boots, Slash went to join him on the bed. He snaked his arms around his boyfriend’s waist once he was situated and snuggled close to him. He could feel the tension radiating from Duff and some uneven breathing patterns tipped him off. A little shudder caused the blonde’s shoulders to shake and a small tremble ran through his body. Slash tightened his hold around Duff and prayed to whoever was listening that the tears would stop. A muffled sob broke Slash away from his thoughts.

“Do you want to talk?” Slash ask quietly. The awkward silence returned along with Duff’s unsteady breathing. Slash could feel that uneasy knotted feeling return to his stomach and his heart felt like it was crawling its way up into his throat along with all his stupid words and comments.

Duff buried his face into the pillow to muffle the sobs that were threatening to get louder. Everything hurt inside and he was tired. Even with the man he loved holding him close it was like he was being burned by him. There was nothing more he wanted to do than to talk about what was wrong but he couldn’t talk or breath through the sobs. He managed to choke out one response though.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this came from but I am just going with it!  
> Slash is not intentionally being an asshat, he's just a little dumb but he'll figure it out!  
> I'll upload the next part as soon as i can!  
> Theme of threes - Steven not wanting to be sick, Izzy wanting to avoid group drama, and Slash not wanting to be punished.


	2. Disgustingly Lovey

Things didn’t change in the morning. Even with the sun shining bright in the sky, Duff looked up at Slash with sad eyes.

“Hey, no more tears,” Slash said wiping away the odd tear that threatened to fall. He hated to see Duff this upset. The pad of his thumb softly wicked away the tears as he tenderly pushed a kiss to Duff’s forehead. “You’re to beautiful to cry.”

Duff laughed awkwardly even though the tears kept flowing, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m the one whose sorry. Do you want to talk about it?” Slash asked cautiously.

He didn’t want to push. The fact that Duff woke up next to him was a start. The tears formed over a kiss and here they were. Duff shook his head no and declined the offer to talk again. Last night Duff shrugged him off and rejected to be touched. They now lay beside each other in silence. Eventually, Duff’s head rest on Slash’s chest and he was lulled back to sleep by the sounds of his boyfriend’s heartbeat. Slash pet Duff’s puffy nest of blonde hair and accepted the cuddles coming from his favorite person.

“I love you,” Slash whispered.

Duff didn’t stir, he was out again. He wouldn’t wake up till the room service arrived an hour later. Slash sat next to his boyfriend at the foot of the bed and watched him eat everything in sight. There was no more tension between them. Slash teased Duff but handed his last piece of toast over to the hungry giant.

“I feel so much better,” Duff said gleefully. His grin was bright as he nibbled at the piece of toast.

Slash tried to stifle his laughter. Seeing Duff smile and act like his usual goofy self made him feel more at ease. “How’s that piece of toast?” Slash taunted. He was used to Duff wanting everything he ate and hardly minded.

“Good,” Duff shyly smiled behind the last bit of bread.

They continued to joke around comfortably. Duff wanted to forget about last night and the start of that morning. He knew Slash was trying, he was a man of few words and every time he got down on his knee to propose he was doing it from the heart. Duff didn’t want to say no. The fact that Slash wanted to be with him, to marry him was the best feeling in the world. He wanted to be Duff “Michael” Hudson. The moments never felt right though. When everyone watched them or Slash was drunk he couldn’t take him seriously. Duff almost hated himself for wanting more when Saul was proving persistent.

“Ok,” Duff laughed hysterically. He was trying to avoid Slash’s hands tickling at his ribs. “I have another one, ready?” A snort escaped the blonde as he was tickled again. Slash was trying to stop him from telling more jokes. “Stop! A woman is on trial for beating her husband to death with his guitar collection. Judge says, ‘First offender?’ she says, ‘No, first a Gibson! Then a Fender!’ SLASH!”

Slash giggled and kept his tickle attack up. He loved Duff’s laugh and wanted to hear it all day. His smile was the sunshine that would light up Slash’s day. He adored Duff’s brown hair but didn’t mind helping him dye it blonde (he liked blondes). Slash loved running his fingers through the blonde trusses. Duff’s jokes were bad but he wanted to make others feel the happiness he felt; that was another reason Slash fell hard.

“Slash?”

It drew Slash’s attention to the blonde beside him. Hazel eyes greeted him and long fingers traced affectionately along his arm. Slash hummed acknowledgement and fixed his eyes upon his lover.

“I want you to keep asking,” Duff said nervously.

Slash leaned forward and pecked a simple kiss onto Duff’s lips. Steven and Axl’s words continued to run through his mind. Duff wanted something special and traditional and if that’s what he wanted that was what he would get. “Are you going to keep saying no?” The comment was meant to be kind-hearted and he kissed Duff again.

“I’ll say yes one day,” Duff said reassuringly before pulled Slash down on top of him.

**

“Get a room!” Steven whined as he stomped through the tour bus trying to escape Duff and Slash. They were being disgustingly lovey. Izzy and Axl had retreated to the back of the bus to avoid the display going on in the sitting area. Slash was making flirty comments and kept leaning over to whisper things (charming and dirty) into Duff’s ear. The blonde would giggle like a giddy teenager and blush over the comments. All the while Slash kept trying to paint Duff’s nails black.

Their flirting and affection was sickening. It had been two days since their fight, now they were sharing a cigarette and being overly handsy. Slash would pinch Duff’s butt when he walked past causing Izzy to roll his eyes. Duff’s need to peck a million kisses to Slash’s soft lips made the already sick Axl’s stomach turn more. Steven was disgusted with all his band members. He couldn’t escape the couples around him. He’d heard Duff’s moans last night and he was pretty sure Izzy’s the previous night.

“If we get a room that means Duff will be moaning,” Slash said wiggling his eyebrows at his best friend.

Steven snorted out a sound of disgust and tried to ignore Slash. In the back of the bus he had caught Izzy massaging Axl’s feet and cooing sweet nothings to him. He was surrounded by a bunch of lovesick, horny idiots. “I’m not high enough for this shit,” he muttered as he retreated to his bunk.

Duff lifted his right hand and admired the black nail polish. This was something Slash always did for him. It started with Duff’s hands shaking from withdrawal. He would make a mess of his nails because of the tremors. Slash was patient and supportive with everything right down to doing Duff’s make up. When Duff made the decision to stop doing drugs for health reasons, Slash cut back. They smoked cigarettes and Slash drank a bit but it wasn’t to the extent it used to be. Duff loved him for that sacrifice.

“I could have painted them blue,” Slash teased as he finished painting Duff’s left hand.

“Blues your color.” Duff commented. It was Slash’s color. It looked beautiful against his tan skin. It worked with their glam rock appearance though he opted for black polish more now. Slash looked godly to Duff all the time, even when he was acting immature.

Slash looked at Duff’s nails and felt pleasantly satisfied with his work. His mind was on overdrive. He was imagining those nails scratching at his back. “I like when your nails are black. You’re my punk rock fantasy,” Slash said flirtatiously. “My little punk princess.”

A blush rose in Duff’s cheeks and he started to bite at his bottom lip playfully.

“Will you two fucking stop?!” Steven screamed from his bunk. They were going to drive him mental.

**

Axl and Izzy shared a similar look.

Izzy stopped mid-thrust and tried not to cringe. Axl let his head drop back against the wall as he listened to the ruckus going on next door to them.

“Spank me daddy.”

The sound of flesh being slapped could be heard through the dressing room wall. “Does my punk princess want more?”

Axl wrinkled his nose and Izzy couldn’t stop himself from cringing.

“I hate to say it but they just killed my boner,” Axl said in a frustrated tone.

Izzy grumbled out something along the same lines. He got Axl back on his feet and they got dressed. The sounds of begging and slaps could be heard through the walls. The redhead was in a foul mood as he lay down on the couch and pouted. He was starting to feel better and those two had to ruin the moment with their weird kinks.

“No wonder Steven was grumpy,” Izzy groaned as he dropped down onto the opposite couch. Axl’s pout was cute but if he didn’t get bummed soon Izzy knew he was going to be a terror.

“Idiots,” Axl groaned as he covered his ears in hopes to block out the word ‘daddy’.

**

Duff awoke in his bunk feeling particularly cramped up and sore. Breathing in he inhaled some of Slash’s curly hair. The smaller man splayed out on top of him stirred a bit. Duff rubbed circles on Slash’s back and hoped he’d stay asleep. As a punishment, Izzy and Axl made a show of having noisy sex in the bunk above Duff’s. Steven was fortunately high enough to block everything out.

“You’re my world,” Duff whispered. “I love you so much and want to grow old with you.”

He pressed a chaste kiss into the mass of black curls and catalogued all the reasons he truly loved Saul Hudson. There were so many reasons and the only way he could ever express them all would be to write a song.

“I’ll say yes when you ask. Just keep wooing me,” Duff murmured as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth all around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. I truly don't. It's somewhat plotless and stupid.  
> I honestly have other GNR stories I could start up again but I want Duff and Slash to get engaged :'D  
> I'm sorry!!


	3. ja oder nein

The wooing didn’t last.

Slash slapped Duff’s ass in front of their friends in Skid Row and Motörhead.

“What the hell!” Duff screamed sending his orange juice flying in a clumsy rage.

Like a happy dog, Slash grinned and jumped at his boyfriend. His arms wrapped around him as he tried to be affectionate. “They don’t care if we’re gay. If anything, we should just tie the knot today! Right now!”

“Nein!”

Slash stopped and looked at him somewhat confused. In his drunken haze, he was trying to comprehend what language his boyfriend yelled at him. It meant no, he knew that much. Everyone was staring. Duff’s cheeks were gaining a significant amount of color onto his golden tan.

“Baby, you said you’d say yes,” he slurred.

Duff pushed him away gently and looked genuinely hurt. He took a patient breath and turned back to the group of friends who were staring. He wasn’t going to cry, he wasn’t going to storm off, and he didn’t intend to make a scene. Slash was doing that enough for them both. Everyone waited for the fight to escalate but Duff calmly started talking about the show and tour again.

On the way back to the bus Slash pulled at his arm in hopes to keep up with the blonde giant.

“Duff, baby? I’m sorry,” Slash said sympathetically.

Duff stopped abruptly causing Slash to slam into his back. Before Slash could get a word in edge wise the blonde whirled around and stared down at him. “Your sorry? Why can’t you get it through your head that I want you to be sober when you ask?” Duff’s voice cracked. “You know what? Just give me the damn ring. If this is the best it will ever be it’s fine. All I want is you.”

“Mike, I’m going to get this right. Don’t give up so easily,” Slash said apprehensively. He grabbed for Duff’s hand and closed his hand around it. The look in Duff’s eyes was pure disappointment.

It was Duff prying his hand away that made it more real before he even spoke, “I need some space.” With that he walked way.

The knotted feeling returned to Slash’s stomach and he felt the bile rising in his throat. Watching Duff walk away had never happened before. Duff never wanted space, even when they cooled down from fights they weren’t far apart and slept together. Slash was discouraged. All the wooing and flirting was genuine, he loved doing things for Duff. The last thing he wanted to do was hand over the ring and stop trying.

They didn’t talk that night.

Slash respected Duff’s wishes to be alone, even if it hurt him to sleep alone. At least when he was told to sleep on the floor or elsewhere in the room he was still within a proximity of Duff. Now he was sleeping next to Steven who was something else entirely. Steven ran his mouth about everything. From music to food he kept talking. He was overjoyed to have a sleepover. There was a break between gigs now and four days of no contact with Duff was starting to get to Slash.

“Did you hear that Duff isn’t feeling well?” Steven prattled on. A documentary on sea turtles was playing on the hotel TV. Steven nibbled at some strawberry bootlaces as he talked about his time spent with Duff.

Slash couldn’t wait for this week to be over. He wanted to be back on the bus and on stage. At least there he was near his love. “Is it because of me?” he asked nervously. Slash ran his hand through his curls. He didn’t want Duff to feel unwell because of him.

“He’s got the flu I think,” Steven said with a bootlace hanging from his mouth. He was off in his own little world of candy and turtles.

With that said, Slash got up from the bed and hurried across the hall. Even though he was trying to respect Duff’s space, he rejected to let him suffer through the flu by himself. It was early evening and everyone was hiding from the world. Slash stood outside Duff’s door for a moment before raising his hand to knock briskly on the door.

Duff groaned when he heard the knocking on his door. His body ached so much he could hardly move. Sitting up caused him to feel dizzy and disoriented. The knocking continued but got quieter. Duff managed to crawl his way from his bed and along the floor. Standing wasn’t happening. He dragged himself to the door and was thankful for his long limbs which made it easier to unlock and open the door. He sat up best he could and leaned against the wall to stare at his boyfriend.

Slash was met by the sad sight of Duff staring back at him. His blonde hair was plastered to his sweat encrusted forehead and he was paler than usual. He managed to still look beautiful even if he was sick.

“Can I come in?” Slash knew the answer would be yes.

A weak nod was all Duff could provide. Any chance of talking meant coughing up a lung.

“Let’s get you back to bed,” Slash said step into the room and closing the door. Duff reached his hands out for Slash to pull him to his feet. The blonde’s height and lack of balance made him unsteady but Slash managed to get him back to bed with no problems. He tucked the blankets around Duff’s shivering body and cuddled up behind him. It was Duff who linked their fingers and pulled Slash’s arm tightly around him. He sniffled and tried his best not to start sneezing or coughing.

Slash kissed the back of Duff’s head and felt the fever radiating from his boyfriend. He hummed a calming tune and didn’t impishly pester Duff in anyway. Being kind and gentle was the best way to handle the blonde when he was sick. He didn’t whine and make a fuss, he was quieter than he usually was. All the jokes were resting and the sunshine was dull, somewhat hidden behind clouds. For Slash, he was the whiney type. Duff would cuddle him in his arms like a small child and hold him till he was feeling better. The jokes (even the bad ones) made Slash smile through the sickness.

“Did you hear the story about the germ?” Slash asked quietly. Even if Duff’s humor was subdued it would be worth telling him this joke. “Never mind. I don’t want to spread it all over.”

Duff’s chest constricted as he tried to laugh. It came out as a strangled giggle before the coughing fit started but he was grateful that Slash was there. The coughing fit made Duff sit up so he could catch his breath. Slash rubbed his back and tried to soothe him. By instinct his hand pressed to Duff’s warm forehead.

“You’re burning up, babe,” Slash fussed.

Duff’s coughing fit continued and he felt miserable. Hopefully the drugs Izzy gave him would kick in soon. If those drugs cured Axl, it should help him. He didn’t noticed Slash left his side till he was being nudged to take the glass of water that was being offered to him.

“Shouldn’t you be offering me a ring?” Duff joked. His cough was finally calmed but now his nose was running.

Tucking a piece of blonde hair behind Duff’s ear, Slash looked at him and truly wished he had the ring with him. It was tucked safely away in his suitcase in a place Steven wouldn’t find it. Even if it wasn’t the most romantic setting it might have lifted Duff’s spirits. “No,” Slash said lovingly.

“You’re going to get sick,” Duff warned as he cuddled back down into his blanket nest.

Slash nestled down beside him and pecked a kiss to Duff’s pale cheek, “I would take that risk for you.”

In the early hours of the morning, Slash awoke to a thud on the head. Beside him Duff mumbled in his sleep. Some incoherent thing but he seemed perplexed in the conversation he was having. Fever dreams, Slash thought as he looked at the clock- 3:45 am. Duff’s silent protests made Slash curious so he flipped on the light and wondered if he could engage his boyfriend in some conversation. In the past it was easy to get Duff to have conversations about silly topics he would never remember but tonight was different.

“No, dad not Thumper,” Duff mumbled as he rolled over again.

Who the hell was Thumper Slash wondered. He didn’t wait to long before shaking Duff awake to get the answer and for once Duff said ‘yes’.

In Duff’s fever induced state he managed to say yes to something Slash asked him and the tale (more like fate) of Duff’s childhood pet was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Slash, he means well and poor Duff feels blah.  
> The next chapter might be a little emotional.  
> I'm starting to like this again since I still have cold feet.


	4. "I promise, it's not a snake"

Duff stared down at the white plaster covering his right wrist and scowled at the red girly handwriting that belonged to nonother than W. Axl Rose.

‘Call me daddy’ was staring back at him and making his seethe.

Between the three weeks of touring, Duff having the flu then Slash getting sick things had calmed down between them. Calmed down enough for Duff to tell his boyfriend about his childhood- something Slash knew little about, and for Slash to whine like a small child over his sniffles and giving his boyfriend a chance to feel like a hero. As they transitioned through their sickness, they learned a lot about each other they didn’t know- well Slash was very open about his childhood and Ola couldn’t resist a chance to embarrass him. Duff rarely talked about his family, his excuse was he lived in the present not the past but in his fever induced state he talked more about his dad than he ever did before.

This little mishap was almost laughable if it was only Slash and himself laughing about it. Steven and Axl were having to much fun at Duff’s expense by constantly provoking him. It was Izzy flicking Axl on the end of the nose that managed to stop the jeering for one afternoon. When Duff woke up this morning he found Axl’s message on his cast along with Steven’s little alien spaceship drawing. Obviously, only one of them feared the wrath of Slash when he got defensive over his boyfriend.

“What a twat,” Slash said looking down at the message scrawled onto Duff’s cast. He felt bad, it was his idea to have shower sex. It was purely an accident and they no longer needed to talk about how it happened. Duff told everyone he slipped backstage in his cowboy boots. The embarrassment alone would kill him admitting they slipped in the shower having sex.

Slash was busily trying to distract away from the message on the cast with his own artistic twist. The bus was genuinely quiet as they headed home. Duff had suffered through the last two shows best he could and was thankful they were headed home. Slash was drawing a snake over the rude comment from Axl and hoped that would make Duff smile. For a week Duff’s happiness wavered because of the constant annoyance from Steven and Axl. Izzy kindly tried to keep an eye on the redheaded terror and found ways to occupy him.

“No more daddy stuff,” Duff mumbled. He watched Slash closely as he made the message go away. “It was fine when it was a joke but I can’t do it anymore. It makes me uncomfortable,” the blonde continued.

Nodding his head in acknowledgment Slash didn’t want Duff to ever be uncomfortable. They had only used the word daddy once but with the constant ribbing from their bandmates, Duff talking about his dad and the problems they had, and now the vandalism of his cast Slash understood. “That’s fine baby. Whatever you want,” Slash smiled up at him. He continued his mission to draw and color Pandora his beloved Boa Constrictor onto Duff’s cast.

“I want to be home.”

Slash wished he would have booked a flight for them to head home to Seattle. The constant boredom and taunting around the tour bus was making him frustrated. He wanted to be home too. He missed his snakes and the comfortableness of privacy. He wanted to swim in his pool and help Duff cook meals. They had routines and special ways to spend time together that became foreign to them as they toured. Returning home meant being normal people instead of famous rock stars. Home was the place they could let their guard down and enjoy being a couple, touring meant giving up some of their normal affections in public due to the press.

“I know. I want to be home too,” Slash empathised.

**

Slash couldn’t wait to see the look on Duff’s face when he opened the black hatbox he had in his hands. He was planning this little surprise since they got home. All he needed was Duff to sleep in or be occupied so he could sneak out for a few hours and prepare this gift. He could see his mother wagging her finger in disapproval as he told her his plan over the phone. It took all his self control – which wasn’t a lot, to hold back the excitement bubbling through him.

“Mike,” Slash said in sing song voice as he skipped his way upstairs. The last time he saw Duff he was snuggled up in bed reading. Izzy and Duff had read their books and each other’s throughout tour so the moment Duff got home he picked out a new book from the bookshelf. Some giant book about a whale, Slash had no interest in it. He had plans of his own to make, ones that involved Duff’s happiness. There would be time for him to read it later. “Mike, I have a present for you!”

Duff froze when he heard the words being yelled down the hall. He loved Slash but a present could mean many things like bringing Pandora up to their room or a tub of ice cream. He took a moment to steel himself before his boyfriend came into the room. Putting aside Moby Dick, he stared at the door in wait. Some part of him was excited and another part of him terrified that Slash was up to no good.

Slash bopped into the room with a giant grin on his face and climbed onto their king-sized bed. In his hands was a circular black box with a giant silver bow atop it. Small holes in the box was indication enough that whatever was in the box was a living breathing creature.

“That better not be a snake,” Duff lightly threatened. He nervously took the box that was being pushed into his hands.

The grin on his boyfriend’s face was encouraging but playful. Slash was happily waiting for him to open the box. “I promise, it’s not a snake.”

Duff took a deep breath and prepared himself for the worst. It was going to be a lizard, he just knew it. Slash’s love for reptiles was adorable but most of their house was a zoo. A safely confined zoo, Slash had really improved the enclosures after the escape of Bonnie. In Duff’s memory, he woke up with a snake wrapped around his leg and the world ended right there for him. For Slash, Bonnie had just crawled up onto the couch and decided to hang out on Duff’s legs but either way he came to the rescue of his shrieking boyfriend.

Carefully, Duff lifted the lid a little bit in case whatever was inside jumped out at him. He peered in between the small gap and saw a fluffy little nose poke out. The little nose wiggled and twitched and Duff could feel his heart constricting in his chest. He lifted the lid with anticipation and had to bite the inside of his cheeks to hold back the sound of joy that was threatening to escape him. In the middle of the black box was a brown ball of fluff looking at him.

“Duff, this is Cinnamon,” Slash said excitedly. He watched as the blonde giant picked up the small rabbit and cuddled it in his arms. It might have taken a week to get Duff to smile but this was worth it. Duff’s hazel eyes were sparkling and his smile was infectious. Slash wanted to live in this moment forever if possible. Seeing the person he loved most in this world looking so blissfully happy made him feel naturally high.

The broken wrist no longer mattered. All the times Duff uttered ‘no’ and got annoyed with proposals were forgotten. The little rabbit nibbled at a piece of Duff’s wavy blonde hair and he started to laugh. Only Slash would go to this much effort to find him a rabbit like the one he had as a kid.

“Saul,” Duff said pressing a kiss to his new pet’s head. “I absolutely love her!”

**

Duff hummed and let the sun shine surround him.

He didn’t even care that he was following Slash around feeding the snakes. He was head over heels at the moment. Nothing was going to bring him down anytime soon.

“Do you want to hold Pandora?” Slash joked. He knew Duff hated to hold the snakes.

With happy acceptance Slash found himself bounding into the house for a camera. For the first time in four years Duff was willing to hold a snake and he wanted photographic evidence. Whatever world Duff was lost in he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slash being adorable.
> 
> Some fluffy crap!


	5. Fuck off Axl!

“Where’s Axl?” Slash asked Izzy who was sprawled out like a starfish in the middle of the living room. Duff was over at Steven’s trying to help him clean up his home before his date arrived.

Izzy was staring at the ceiling; the marble floor was cool on his back. “Axl’s going through another depression spell. He either screams or cries. Doesn’t want to get out of bed. Won’t talk to me or eat much. I needed a break,” Izzy mumbled.

This was totally Duff’s territory. He was better at giving advice and offering support. It was a natural part of his personality. Slash was awkward and the only person he talked about feelings with was Duff. Izzy wasn’t big on talking and even that was a lot for him to spit out willingly.

“If I had a time machine, I would go back and change everything for Axl,” Izzy said a little more bitterly.

Slash sympathised with Izzy. They were all aware how rocky Axl’s past was and they all respected the hell out of Izzy for having so much patience for all the redhead’s moods. “It gets better just watch him closely,” Slash suggested.

“Maybe you and Duff could come over, double date night? I need some help here.”

“Yah, when Duff get’s home we can plan something,” Slash said. “Do you want a drink?”

Izzy visibly relaxed, he was never one to decline a drink.

**

Duff was laying facedown on the couch.

Their little adventure to cheer Axl up ended up being an all-night game night with Steven joining them later in the evening. When the sun started to rise Axl was happily plunking away at the piano in a moment of inspiration. Everyone went their separate ways after Izzy and Duff made breakfast.

“You asleep?” Slash asked from the armchair he was seated in. He was bored. He was also lazy and going across the room to get the remotes for the TV didn’t interest him.

A small grumble came from the blonde, “No, I’m tired but I can’t fall asleep.”

“I could make you tired,” Slash snickered.

Duff turned his head to look at the shit eating grin on his boyfriend’s face. He was to happy for someone who stayed awake till 9:00 am. “Haven’t we learned what happens when we have sex?”

Slash had to stifle his laughter when Duff held up his right arm as a reminder. The cast was littered with more art and names. The best one being ‘Izzy wrote this’. There was a small hiatus in their sex life after Duff broke his wrist and Slash was trying his hardest not to be a horny pest in bed every night. “Oh common, I sleep beside you. I am aware of how much you need some us time,” Slash said cocking an eyebrow.

“I want a blow job then,” Duff mumbled.

Slash was dragging Duff up the stairs before he had a chance to change his mind.

He slammed the blonde against their bedroom wall and made fast work of removing his skin-tight pants. Slash wanted to hate those pants but they really complimented Duff’s ass.

“You know since I am down here already maybe you’d like to make an honest man of me and marry me?”

Duff looked down at the sight of Slash licking his lips and pulling at his boxers. “Cute but ixnay on the proposal,” Duff moaned out as Slash’s tongue licked along the side his dick.

**

Slash found himself in the most awkward position.

Duff on the other hand thought this was the greatest moment of his life. He was chewing at his lip trying to hold in the laughter. Steven sat a safe distance away and watched as Duff fixed the situation. Slash squeaked out in discomfort as his boyfriend fussed over his hair.

“Oh hush, I’ll get it out. There is no reason to cut your hair,” Duff chided.

Slash pouted and tried not to start screaming at Steven again. He felt some of his hair getting yanked in a non-sexual way and he didn’t like it.

“No more bringing lollipops into the house,” Duff scolded Steven as he gently worked to get the Caramel Apple Pop out of Slash’s hair. “Steven, did you intentionally bury this lollipop in Slash’s hair?”

The smaller blonde looked fearfully at Duff and shook his head.

“He better not have!” Slash growled.

Duff yanked at the offensive item tangled in his boyfriend’s hair to shut him up. This was suspicious. On tour Izzy woke up with chewed marshmallow in his hair and Axl had gum in his hair as well. He figured stoned Steven was childishly getting revenge. “I don’t think Stevie would do something like that,” Duff said glaring over at the smaller man. “It was probably an accident.”

Steven was frozen in his spot and he kept his mouth shut past that point. He knew Duff knew. The best thing he could hope for was Duff getting that lollipop out of Slash’s hair and he would make it out of the house without more trouble. That glare alone from the taller blonde scared him.

Later that evening the Caramel Apple Pop still sat on the kitchen counter with only a small curl attached. Duff’s patience paid off as he got the candy from Slash’s hair and then drove Steven home. He tried not to lecture the guilty man too much about the candy incidents.

“He most definitely put that lollipop in your hair,” Duff said twirling one of Slash’s curls around his finger.

Slash rolled his eyes in annoyance, “Should have let me shave his head.”

“Saul, he’s like a little kid. He means no harm. He was stoned and did something stupid,” Duff said defensively. He knew Steven felt bad but they had a good talk.

“That’s why I love you,” Slash said. “You always see the best in people.”

**

“When’s the last time he asked?” Axl prodded.

Duff tapped his cigarette against the ashtray and tried to ignore the question. Axl was the one who dragged him out for a “girl’s day” while Izzy, Steven, and Slash were hanging out. They were sitting poolside tanning while the rest of the boys went out to drink. “I’m going to get such a fucked up tan,” Duff grumbled over his cast. He prayed that was enough to ward off Axl’s questions.

The redhead narrowed his eyes. He missed when Duff used to drink and get high, it was so much easier to get information from him. What he did now was what Axl considered the “Izzy tactic”- as soon as a question is asked pretend you didn’t hear it and say something else.

“Nice answer there, Izzy,” Axl said sarcastically.

Duff rolled his hazel eyes and tried his best not to laugh. “Fine, he’s asked once since we got home. It was somewhat romantic,” Duff sighed.

“And let me guess, you said no,” Axl said raising an eyebrow. Duff’s silence confirmed the answer and he found himself rolling his own eyes. “Mike, I know you’re holding out for a grand gesture but eventually Slash will get discouraged. The fact that he’s held out this long without losing patience surprises me.”

Duff inhaled more nicotine and tried to absorb Axl’s words. Maybe the sun would set him on fire and he would die instantly. He didn’t need a lecture from Axl Rose of all people. Some part of him wanted to scream at Axl and say he knew Slash better than the redhead did. He wanted to make a remark about the ring that Izzy put on Axl’s finger ten years ago but it wasn’t going to make a difference about how easy it was to say yes. Izzy put a ring on his finger then left for LA to get their life set up. Duff had a valid reason besides being traditional for saying no. “The reason I say no is because everything comes easily to Slash,” Duff said defensively.

“You say no because you’re still running from your sexuality,” Axl countered.

All the air was sucked from Duff’s lungs over the comment. His heart thumped rapidly in his chest and his eyes started to itch. His teeth worried his bottom lip and after snubbing out his cigarette he picked passively at his cast. “Fuck off Axl,” he mumbled.

“No! You have no reason to be ashamed of yourself. Your dad calling you a fag and punishing you for it is in the past,” Axl spat back. "Why don't you explain your daddy issues to Slash?"

Duff got up abruptly from the lawn chair he was seated in and walked away but not without yelling one last thing at Axl, “Saul knows about my dad idiot!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the boys are invading Duff and Slash's time! 
> 
> One more chapter and hopefully it'll be up soon! I have a little Izzy story I'm dying to write after this is done!!


	6. Love Song

Slash had a reasonable buzz when he got home from his afternoon spent with the boys but there was something unsettling when he entered the house. All the lights were out and there was no supper being prepared. Duff wasn’t hanging out in the living room reading or watching TV like usual. There was an eerie air about the house as he made his way upstairs. He crept up the stairs just in case the floorboards creaked. At the top of the stairs the only light was a small sliver from under the closed bedroom door.

“Duff?” he called as he got to the top of the stairs and stood in front of the bedroom door. There was no answer and Slash wondered if maybe he was getting the cold shoulder for going out drinking. The silence beckoned him to open the door and peak in. The blonde was seated on the bed and Cinnamon ran about near him. Slash recognized that vacant look. He took in the puffy eyes and lost expression. “Duff, what’s wrong?”

He looked up from his place on the bed and saw the concerned look on Slash’s face. “Axl’s a jerk,” Duff blubbered. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to not be a complete baby over the events of the afternoon.

Of course it had to do with Axl. The little turd thrived on being a pest and he loved to push Duff’s buttons. Slash crawled onto the bed and pulled Duff against his chest. “Shh, don’t cry,” Slash cooed.

“I’m not scared of being gay,” Duff sobbed uncontrollably.

“I know you’re not babe. You wouldn’t be with me if you were.”

Slash didn’t need confirmation. He was aware of how comfortable Duff was with their relationship and how much they loved each other. Sure, Duff’s dad didn’t talk to him because he was gay but that didn’t stop him from finding a man to love.

A little hiccup escaped Duff and he wiped away the tears flowing over his cheeks. “I love you,” he sniffled. Cinnamon crawled into Duff’s lap and waited for him to pay attention to her.

“And I love you,” Slash said softly. He kissed Duff’s forehead and snuggled him closely.

When Duff finally calmed down, Slash managed to get him tucked into bed. Cinnamon was returned to her room and Slash took a moment to breathe. He went to sit in the music room and gather his thoughts. He had a range of emotions- both angry and sad. He was angry because Axl started shit with his boyfriend that ended up making him cry. And he was sad because there was nothing worse than Duff crying. Part of him wanted to pick up the phone and scream at Axl but another part of him knew it was useless. Izzy would get defensive and side with Axl.

Picking up his acoustic guitar, Slash played every guitar solo he could recall. His fingers glided effortlessly across the frets as he got lost within the music. There were only three things he got lost in – music, reptiles, and most importantly Duff. The blonde was more important to him than music or his beloved pets. He got to spend every waking moment of his life next to the person he adored most in this world. All he wanted to do was give him the world.

He played through the night and into the early morning. His fingers ached and his wrist was beginning to cramp. The sun was trying to wake up and he found himself inspired. He was exhausted but the idea hit him and forced him to stay awake. He tiptoed back upstairs and into the bedroom where Duff lay face down on the bed asleep.

“I’ll be the clean, if you'll be the mess. I’ll be your no, if you’ll be my yes. Just for you here’s a love song. Just for you here’s a love song and it makes me glad to say, what a lovely day and it’s ok,” Slash sang as he strummed his guitar.

Duff stirred and groggily rolled over to look at Slash.

“I’ll be the rubbish, and you’ll be the bin. I’ll probably get fat and you’ll always be thin. I’ll be your no, if you’ll be my yes. I’ll ask you once more and you’ll say yes,” Slash sang nervously. “Just for you here’s a love song. Just for you here’s a love song and it makes me glad to say, what a lovely day and it’s ok. It’s ok to say you’ll accepted me today.”

He hated to sing and Duff was staring at him wide eyed and shocked. His mind was racing. Slash only thought of that stupid song by The Damned because of the poster on the wall. He made up some new lyrics because he was thinking quickly on his feet. Duff wouldn’t stop staring at him. He carefully put his guitar aside and went to his bedside drawer to grab the only thing missing from this moment. All the while Duff’s hazel eyes trailed him as he walked over to Duff’s side of the bed.

Kneeling, Slash prepared for the worst.

“Michael Andrew McKagan, I’m asking you once more hoping you’ll say yes,” Slash said opening the small velvet box containing the ring.

Duff looked at the silver band tucked so neatly in the blue velvet box and he bit at his lip. Slash was waiting for him to say no, he could see it in his eyes as he looked genuinely nervous kneeling before him.

“I’d prefer you call me Michael Andrew Hudson from now on,” Duff said cheekily. The smile pulling at the corners of his mouth threatened to crack his face open.

“So, is that a yes?” Slash asked smiling deviously at him as he pulled the ring from the box.

Duff held out his left and watched it slide onto his ring finger.

“Most definitely,” Duff said leaning forward and capturing Slash’s lips in a passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought since I would rather procrastinate on farm chores...I could write the last chapter instead. 
> 
> This little thing was just what I needed to get some creative ideas flowing. 
> 
> I know this was slightly pointless and such. It's like my November Rain story, it came into existence by mistake and I was compelled to finish it! Anyways I hope you enjoyed it. I know I kind of did between building a new fence!


End file.
